


Lovin’ You

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, smth short and soft :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: Cowboy Lovin’





	Lovin’ You

**Author's Note:**

> i usually write charles as just a little bit taller/broader than arthur bc they’re both Big Dudes but a friend was like “hey what if arthur is the larger one” and i am in love w that idea so here’s a little soft drabble of Them 🤧

Neither Arthur nor Charles were small men. They had to stitch two tents together just to sleep next to each other on their two bedrolls, as tall and broad as they were, and put two cots next to each other in the Shady Belle house just to enjoy the relative privacy of Arthur’s room. Neither of them minded, of course, for they were much happier when they were together and uncomfortable than they were separate and cozy. 

Despite the fact that they were both larger than anyone else in camp, Arthur was just the slightest bit taller than Charles, and neither of them were going to forget it any time soon. 

They were set apart by two inches, that was all, smaller than a decent filet knife, but Arthur stretched it to seem more like two feet. 

“I love you,” he had murmured into Charles’s hair one night as they lay in their oddly shaped tent, “even though you’re short.” 

Charles pushed himself up onto his elbows to look Arthur in the face, pulling a flat expression. “And I love you,” he answered, “even though you’re a bastard.”

Arthur’s mouth twitched into some semblance of a smile, and then he was kissing Charles, gentle and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall if u wanna see other lil drabbles like this u can message me on/send an ask to [my charthur tumblr](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com) to request something! :3c


End file.
